pokemon_chaos_blackfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Chaos Black Version
Pokémon Chaos Black is a ROM hack of Pokémon FireRed Version, made by Mewthree Inc. This ROM hack consists of many fake Pokémon, which is what it is infamous for. This game is available as a ROM, and is supposed to be played with an emulator. It is also sold on bootlegged cartridges. Plot The game starts with a legend: "It has been an eternity since the four Pokégods were sealed in the legend balls... And now, hundreds of years later,they have been located to a single region, Beaulés, an area to the west of Magore. Seeking them is Eseal, successor to the Se Corp empire, ever since the clash with team soul, with the Pokégods in his grasp, he could never be stopped... You, however, have a journey to begin. Follow in your sister's steps, and become a Pokémon master. With such big events happening, you may even save the world..." After reading the legend, you encounter Professor Oak, a scientist who studies Pokémon. He asks the player his/her name, and who your rival's name is. Afterwards, you are at your house. In your PC, there is a potion, which is vital as it can restore your Pokémon's HP by 20 if damaged. Next, the player must go outside and towards the route straight ahead. He will be halted by Prof. Oak, who warns the player not to go near the tall grass, as it is dangerous to go without a Pokémon to protect you. He then takes you to his lab, where his grandson, your rival, impatiently awaits him. He offers both of you a very rare, one-of-a-kind Pokémon. You may choose from three starter Pokémon: * Magid - A Grass- and Electric-type Pokémon. It knows two moves: Tackle and Leech Seed. Recommended for players new to the series. * Flaon - A Fire-type Pokémon. It knows two moves: Scratch and Growl. Recommended for experienced players. * Bliqu - A Water-type Pokémon. It knows two moves: Tackle and Charm. Recommended for intermidiate-level players. After choosing your starter, you will battle your rival. Your rival will always choose a more advantageous choice. If the player chose Magid, he will choose Flaon. If Flaon was chosen, then he will choose Bliqu. If Bliqu was chosen, he will choose Magid. It is recommended to use the Potion while in battle. After the battle has ended, Oak allows the two new Trainers to leave for their journey across Beaulés. Stopping off in Viridian City's Poké Mart, the player will find that a package has come in for the professor, and the clerk asks that it be delivered to him. After this has been completed, the professor gives two Pokédexes, one for the player, and one for the rival, away to them, and sends them on their way. Viridian has a Gym; however, it is locked. Afterwards, the player must go through the Viridian Forest. Afterwards, the player must defeat Gym Leader Brock at Pewter City, then Misty at Cerulean City, Lt. Surge at Vermillion City, Erika at Celadon City, Koga at Fuchsia City, Sabrina at Saffron City, Blaine at Cinnabar Island, and Giovanni at Viridian City. Afterwards, the player faces the Elite Four, then faces his/her rival. Gameplay A cool RPG game like other Pokèmon games for the GameBoy, such as Fire Red, Leaf Green, Ruby, Sapphire, and many more! Distribution This game can be found as a ROM (Read-Only Memory) or could be sold as a bootleg cartridge (physical form). This is a ROM hack for the Game Boy Advance, in digital and physical form. There are some ways to find this ROM hack: * By simply looking it up and downloading it for a GBA emulator, such as VBA. * By purchasing it online, though not recommended. * By going to a flea market to purchase it. (Yes, ROM hacks are distributed as cartridges in flea markets.) * You can also find this ROM hack in a multicart, or a cartridge that contains more than one game. Trivia * The game's mascot does not actually appear in the game, the mascot appears to be Chaos from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * Due to the fact that the coding is edited, there are numerous glitches. * In order to progress throughout the whole game, some Pokémon are needed, but are glitched out. For example, when a player sends out a Furegul, the game will freeze and display a red screen. * Although Mew is not available in the original game, Pokémon FireRed, meaning that it is not in Chaos Black, and can only be obtained by trading with Pokémon Emerald, it is altered as Mewthree X.